


The Art of Providing Comfort

by pixiedustatsundown



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Pining, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Comforting someone isn't as easy at as it sounds. Hermione learns that the hard way.





	The Art of Providing Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Leave me alone." by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98)

Someone is crying and Hermione doesn’t know what to do. It’s the _library_, people don’t usually come here to cry; they hide in bathrooms or empty corridors. Though Hermione can see how the library is preferable, deep into the section for ancient runes, where topics are obscure and people rarely seen. At least that is why Hermione likes it here, no one here to bother her or inevitably disturb the silence, a place just for her. It _used _to be, anyway. 

On one hand she wants to tell whoever is crying to go do so somewhere else, somewhere Hermione won’t be disturbed by it. On the other hand, that would be very rude. Then another sob startles her, and Hermione has had enough. Who cares about politeness, she is trying to concentrate here!

Carefully marking her place before shutting the book, Hermione gets up. Hopefully this will be quick so she can get back to her work before she loses the required mind-set _entirely_. Summoning the righteous anger that has been building since the first interruption by tiny whimpers Hermione passes the bookshelf. Fully intending to inform them -polite yet stern- that this is hardly an appropriate place and to go somewhere else, Hermine stops short when she sees just _who_ is crying on the floor. 

Hermione has had a crush on Cho since she saw her in that stunning dress, dancing and laughing and arresting all Hermione’s attention. It has only gotten worse after Cedric died; a strong desire to comfort the girl that Hermione never before experienced for someone not Harry or Ron. It’s confusing and Hermione did what she could to ignore her feelings, to bury them under books and in her studies, but she never managed to completely avoid the girl. And now, confronted with her and seeing her suffer, Hermione doesn’t find it in herself to send her away. 

She also doesn’t know what else to do though. How are you supposed to react to people crying? Comfort them is the obvious answer, though it really doesn’t answer a thing. Comfort is above else one thing: incredibly personal. Hermione has no idea how to comfort Cho, what she wants to hear or if she even wants company at all. But standing in indecision and staring at her must be the worst thing Hermione can do right now. 

The decision is taken out of her hand when Cho suddenly looks up, right at her. They just stare at each other for a while, neither of them saying a word and waiting for the other to move first. There must be something Hermione can do, something to make this less awkward and get her out of this situation. Then Cho chokes out another sob and Hermione steps forward before she even decides on doing so. 

“No, I don’t want to talk about it, you probably mean well and all but I just - could you … leave me alone.” That certainly isn’t what Hermione hoped to hear. But then, Cho assumes she wants her to _talk_ about it, to analyse her problems and offer a solution, which is the last thing Hermione wants to do. Cho is in no state to give a coherent report of her feelings and Hermione doesn’t have the patience to sort through whiny complains she only half understands. Solving anything will have to come after Cho stopped crying. But she also is strangely reluctant to go and leave Cho to her tears. 

If she can’t leave and can’t stay here, there is only one way to go: forward. With new found determination Hermione crosses the distance between them, ignoring Cho’s mumbled protest and sits down beside her. Hermione is very aware of the space between them, a fine balance between sitting close without crowding her, being there should Cho wish it without forcing her. “We don’t need to talk, I promise. But you shouldn’t be alone.” 

Cho looks at her, ready to stand up and leave, until she gives a tiny nod and an even smaller smile. That smile alone is worth it, the tension and the uncertainty, warming her and automatically causing her to smile back. Hesitantly Cho moves closer, until their shoulders touch where they both lean against the wall. 

It’s surprisingly nice, easy almost, this comfort thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/187603429763/the-art-of-providing-comfort)


End file.
